


Climbing the Learning Curve

by GestaltistCake



Series: Fluff for Fluffy [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, so it's really just comfort, well the "hurt" part is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GestaltistCake/pseuds/GestaltistCake
Summary: Bakura must acknowledge that he's capable of making mistakes just like anyone else.





	

The sky was growing dark, but Marik refused to leave his post next to the front door. He waited by the window, keeping watch as rain continued to pour outside. The storm had been going for hours and showed no sign of letting up anytime soon. The wind battered the limbs of trees and the downpour spared no pebble from getting drenched. Maybe Bakura wasn’t coming back at all. What if the thief had decided this was all just more trouble than it was worth? 

Marik was about to lose all hope when he saw a figure approaching from the distance. The man had no umbrella, and his coat wasn’t even water-proof from the looks of it. Marik wasted no time unlocking and openning his door. 

“Bakura?!” he called out into the storm, shouting so his voice could be heard over the howling winds. 

“Marik, I’m so sorry!” Bakura yelled as he hurried forward. 

“Don’t worry about that right now,” Marik told him as he arrived at the threshold of the house. “I’m alive and well, see?” he continued with a grin. “Just give me the knife so it won’t happen again.”

Bakura obeyed without question, fishing the blade out of his coat pocket and handing it over. With one swift motion, Marik tossed it straight into the trash. 

“Can I come inside?” asked Bakura hesitantly. 

Marik responded by dragging him through the door and hugging him tightly.

“I’m so glad you’re okay!” Marik said with relief. “That’s really all I ever wanted.” 

Bakura scowled and tried to push him away, but Marik wouldn’t let go. “I’m getting rain water everywhere,” he commented, hoping that would get him out of the affectionate hold. But it only took a few seconds for the other to help him remove the soaking coat, which was carelessly flung onto the back of a chair. Then he was pulled into the hug again. 

“I attacked you and then ran away! I’ve done nothing to earn your forgiveness!” he insisted, standing awkwardly as Marik wrapped his arms around him. 

“You were scared,” observed Marik. “Maybe you think I’m dumb for waiting for you, but I don’t care. Besides, I have the knife now, so you can’t hurt me anymore. And I need you to know I’d never hurt you.” 

There was nothing left for Bakura to argue with. Slowly, he hugged Marik back. The two of them stood there for a moment until Bakura had to sneeze. 

“Next time I’ll lend you my rain jacket,” Marik promised. “I’ve definitely got an extra one somewhere.” 

“Fine,” Bakura agreed reluctantly. 

They spent the rest of the evening playing card games and drinking hot chocolate. 

 


End file.
